disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bobbie the Bandicoot
'Bobbie the Bandicoot '''is the main protagonist of ''Bandicoot. ''He is an anthropomorphic bandicoot and the star of his 1985 Saturday morning cartoon, ''Bobbie and Friends. '' He is voiced by Rob Paulson, who also voiced Yakko Warner in ''Animaniacs by the Warner Brothers Studio. The creators of ''Bandicoot ''asked Rob to use his voice of Yakko for Bobbie. Background Bobbie was a Saturday morning cartoon star back in 1985, when his show officially aired. He had many new friends and fell in love with the beautiful anthropomorphic squirrel, Monisa. One day, his show got cancelled in the early 1990s because his show was "too wild". They banished his friends to exile and locked him up in a safe at the bank. He was never released again until the modern 21st century when he escaped. He is also infatuated with the burrito girl who works in a food truck. Personality Bobbie is a smart-aleck and a very clever bandicoot. He always comes up with ideas and sticks to the bright side of things. He is also the leader of his friends and they look up to him as guidance. They love his ideas, and Monisa, sometimes, rewards him with a kiss on the cheek for his great ideas, making him blush. Bobbie is always telling his friends to never give up. He always has a plan just in case something goes wrong. His strong eyesight allows him to try to see through another path or out of the knot. He may have used this technique to get out of the safe. Like most cartoons, he is a humor of the show. He sometimes puts in a witty comment or cracks a joke, sometimes at the wrong time. He uses this technique to cheer someone up, or to just crack some humor into the show. Aside from being zany, and funny, Bobbie is a really tender person. He is the father figure to most of the younger characters, especially the youngest, Bonnie. In the film, Bobbie reads Bonnie a story when she is frightened by the thunderstorm outside and calms her down. This proves that he has a soft side, much to his zany pleasure. Physical appearance Bobbie is an anthroporpmorphic bandicoot with orange fur, auburn stripes, and blue eyes. He usually wears a teal sweater, denim overalls with star buckles and stitches star pockets, and brown boots. He also wears gloves with stars on them. Bobbie and Friends Being the star of his show, he is loved by children of all ages. Along with teaching kids lessons, he enjoys spending time with his friends and the lovely Monisa, whom he has fell in love with. His show was cancelled in the late 1990s. Musical Talent Bobbie can play all sorts of instruments such as the piano, guitar, piccolo, windpipe, ukulele, flute, and saxophone. Quotes * "Heya, little buttons!" (Address to kids) * "I just came up with an idea that may become a sophisticated philosophy" * "ayeeeeeuuuhhhh..." * "I guess that's all! *bows* G'night unto you all!" * "Geezy golly, Monisa! (Or Joanna)" (usually addressed when he is flustered) * "Aw, nuggets!" (Disappointed catchphrase) * "Chiiiiicas!" Songs sung by Bobbie * "I'm the bandicoot" * "Unsteady (X ambassadors)" * More to come... Relationships See: Bobbie's Relationships Trivia * Bobbie's design was the same as 1985 style. * Bobbie has two love interests. One in his cartoon and one in reality. * According to Bobbie, he has reformed 15 characters during his show. Similarities with other characters Bobbie has many similarities with Yakko Warner * Both have the same voice * Both are witty and zany * Both have a fatherly role in their series * Both react in a funny attractive way to their crushes. (With Yakko saying "Helloooo, Nurse, and Bobbie saying Geezy Golly!") * Both are musically talented Gallery Bobbie.jpeg Bobbie and Joanna.jpeg|Bobbie with Joanna Cosplay.jpeg|Ladybug and Cat Noir Cosplay Bobbie shadow colored.jpeg Stargazing.jpeg Video Games Disney Rumble Bobbie is an unlockable character in Disney Rumble. You have to beat the second boss to unlock him. Disney Racers Bobbie is an unlockable character in Disney Racers. His alternate outfits include regular, winter, rebel, and PJ. Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Pages by StormieCreater Category:One Saturday Morning shows Category:Bandicoot Characters Category:Lovers Category:Singing Characters Category:Immortal